SkyClan's Return Book 1: The Leave
by ScarpathTheWarrior
Summary: Many, many moons after the reign of Leafstar, SkyClan's leader makes the startling decision to lead her Clan on a journey to reunite with their rightful neighbors-the other Clans. But their quest to find the other four Clans of the forest, the lake, and now the river will be packed with hardship, turmoil, and tension at every turn.
1. Allegiances

**Howdy ya'll! Welcome to my new series, "SkyClan's Return"! I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **SkyClan**_

 _ **Leader-**_ **Sandstar-** _mottled tawny she-cat with white paws and green eyes_

 _ **Deputy-**_ **Waterheart-** _blue-gray she-cat with white chest, underbelly, and paws with blue eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat-**_ **Doefrost-** _pale brown she-cat with white spotted back and amber eyes_

 _ **Warriors-**_

 **Runningblaze-** _dark gray tabby tom with white tailtip and green eyes_

 _Apprentice, Chinkpaw_

 **Duskleap-** _patched gray she-cat with blue eyes_

 _Apprentice, Cragpaw_

 **Woodclaw-** _dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes_

 **Gorgefall-** _sandy-gray tom with white underbelly and legs and amber eyes_

 **Leafrunner-** _brown tabby she-cat with white legs and amber eyes_

 **Stonebrook-** _dark, blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes_

 _Apprentice, Scorchpaw_

 **Applefeather-** _mottled red she-cat with a fluffy tail and blue eyes_

 _Apprentice, Icepaw_

 **Bluepelt-** _blue-gray tom with yellow eyes_

 _Apprentice, Hollypaw_

 **Rockfang-** _black tom with white muzzle and paws and yellow eyes_

 **Yellowfur-** _golden-colored she-cat with amber eyes_

 **Sunfeather-** _golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes_

 **Brookstream-** _golden-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

 _ **Queens-**_

 **Frostflame-** _white she-cat with orange paws and orange eyes, mother to Gorgefall's kits: Spiderkit(black she-kit) and Cliffkit(sandy gray tom)_

 **Swiftleap-** _cream-and-white she-cat with ice-blue eyes, expecting Runningblaze's kits_

 _ **Apprentices-**_

 **Chinkpaw-** _pale gray she-cat with amber eyes_

 **Cragpaw-** _dark gray tom with lighter paws and face markings and blue eyes_

 **Scorchpaw-** _dark ginger tom with yellow eyes_

 **Icepaw-** _very pale silver she-cat with white patches and ice-blue eyes_

 **Hollypaw-** _dark ginger tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes_

 _ **Elders-**_

 **Mosstail-** _mottled gray she-cat with green eyes_

 **Alderstrike-** _golden-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes_

 _ **ThunderClan**_

 _ **Leader-**_ **Foxstar-** _russet tabby tom with amber eyes_

 _ **Deputy-**_ **Ripplepelt-** _silver tabby tom with green eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat-**_ **Dapplefoot-** _white she-cat with one ginger-and-black forepaw_

 _ **ShadowClan**_

 _ **Leader-**_ **Firestar-** _mottled orange she-cat with blue eyes_

 _ **Deputy-**_ **Cloudwillow-** _silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat-**_ **Ashbird-** _dark gray flecked tom with amber eyes_

 _Apprentice, Ravenpaw(black tom with white ears and blue eyes)_

 _ **WindClan**_

 _ **Leader-**_ **Tawnystar-** _tawny brown she-cat with green eyes_

 _ **Deputy-**_ **Talonclaw-** _dark brown tom with yellow eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat-**_ **Poppyleap-** _speckled brown she-cat with green eyes_

 _Apprentice, Frogpaw(mottled gray tom with green eyes)_

 _ **RiverClan**_

 _ **Leader-**_ **Mothstar-** _dappled gray tom with blue eyes_

 _ **Deputy-**_ **Lakefrost-** _silver she-cat with white-tipped hair and blue eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat-**_ **Pebblespots-** _spotted golden-brown tom with amber eyes_

 _Apprentice, Fernpaw(brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)_


	2. Prologue

**Welcome to the prologue!**

 **For anybody who's reading "As Feathers Fall", I am planning on updating that soon, rest assured!**

 ** _Prologue_**

Dapplefoot woke up with a sudden jerk from her dream, nearly smashing her muzzle against the smooth walls of the Mooncave. She scuttled backwards from her spot, turning around and looking to see if anyone else was awake.

Everyone except Pebblespots was already up, sitting and stretching, looking at her oddly. A flecked gray tom padded towards her.

"You seem to have had troubled dreams," he murmured. He flicked his tail towards the other that were awake. "We all have." Dapplefoot peered behind him. Indeed, everyone looked on edge-especially Fernpaw, Pebblespots's apprentice. Of course, her mentor wasn't awake to help her with her interpretations.

Dapplefoot fixed her yellow gaze on the flecked cat. "Ashbird, not necessarily _troubled_ dreams, but-a prophecy, rather." Ashbird dipped his head.

"Of course. That's what I meant."

A small, mottled gray cat bounded to them. "Did you see the changing sky? And the fighting cats? And the place where the forest meets a sandy gorge?"

"Frogpaw!" a speckled brown she-cat hissed. "We do not share our dreams!"

Frogpaw crouched down, lowering his ears and putting his tail between his legs.

But Dapplefoot was shocked. She _had_ seen the visions described by Frogpaw-and she had heard the voices of her ancestors whispering in her ears.

 _"A new dawn will fall, bringing the crashing sky and the calmed storm together once more."_

"Poppyleap," she said urgently, "I, too, have seen these things."

"We did too," Ashbird's apprentice, Ravenpaw, chimed in, flicking his ears towards Fernpaw.

Pebblespots was beginning to stir from his slumber. The dappled tom raised his head, eyes wide open.

"We all have seen and heard it, haven't we?" he asked. The cats exchanged concerned glances.

"What could this be about?" Poppyleap wondered out loud.

Dapplefoot held her head with determination.

"That's what we're going to find out." 

**QOTD: What sorts of these do you expect from this story?**


	3. Chapter 1

**Sorry this took so long to get updated, I kinda forgot it existed oops...**

 **Review Replies**

 **Winterline of MysticClan: thanks! Gals you've been waiting for more :DD**

 **Willowspring1: oh you should definitely be expecting that ;) I'll make it as good as I can! And sure, why not? Send it to me in a PM :D**

 _ **Chapter One**_

Sandstar peered at her reflection in the river, sighing. Worried green eyes stared back at her. Angrily, the tawny she-cat swiped a paw through the water, shattering the image.

"Hello Sandstar," a soft voice greeted. The SkyClan leader turned her head to see Doefrost, her medicine cat. She turned her attention back to the river, where the water was calming and the pictures were settling once more.

There was a slight thump as Doefrost sat beside her leader. This intrigued and concerned Sandstar. She and her medicine cat tried to avoid each other when possible, having never really gotten along. Unfortunately, sometimes they had to work together, and it seemed as though this was one of those times.

"Is something bothering you, Doefrost?" Sandstar asked flatly. The pale tip of Doefrost's tail twitched.

"StarClan has been sending me worrying dreams," she revealed. Sandstar narrowed her eyes.

"And? What do you want me to do about it?" she answered with hostility. "You're the medicine cat-you interpret it."

Doefrost let out a soft hiss. "Sandstar, I'm almost certain that our ancestors want to speak to you-this is important."

Sandstar huffed, dropping her head and closing her eyes. "Fine. I'll go into the Whispering Cave tonight." Doefrost sighed with relief, then rolled her amber eyes as her leader stood up and stalked away, clearly irritated at her presence. The spotted cat leaned her head over the riverbed, seeing her face reflected in the still water.

"StarClan," she whispered to her reflection, "whatever this may be, please guide Sandstar and myself on the right path and keep our Clan safe."

Doefrost could've sworn that the reflection nodded back.

As twilight began to blend into night, Sandstar snuck away from her evening meal with her deputy, Waterheart, and two of her senior warriors, Runningblaze and Woodclaw. They had been discussing what to do about the population of large birds that were gobbling up their prey and had killed a young apprentice named Silverpaw. Sandstar had excused herself, leaving the other three cats to brainstorm solutions to the problem.

She carefully maneuvered her way along the slippery edge of the river, successfully making it to the Whispering Cave. Sandstar took a deep breath before entering the dark cave, paws instantly hitting soft, plush moss. She shivered at the eerie silver glow of the cave-it always set her on edge.

Settling down in the small dry spot of the cave, Sandstar closed her eyes, awaiting the guidance of her ancestors.

She was standing in a huge clearing, a rushing river swirling right in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, looking around, but nobody was there. The area was completely unfamiliar.

"Hello?" Sandstar called out tentatively. There was no answer.

Suddenly, four pairs of eyes flashed in front of her. No faces, just eyes. One stormy dark blue, one flaming amber, one piercing clear blue, and one startling green.

"Who's there?" Sandstar yowled. Then she heard the voices.

 _"A new dawn will fall, bringing the crashing sky and the calmed storm together once more_."

"What?" Sandstar questioned. "What do you mean?"

But the images were gone, and in a heartbeat she was awake pressed to the floor of the Whispering Cave.

 _A new dawn? What could that possibly mean?_ Sandstar pondered. She had never had a big prophecy while being leader of SkyClan.

 _Maybe I should consult Doefrost,_ Sandstar reluctantly thought.

The SkyClan leader pushed herself to her paws, stretching out her sore muscles before heading back to the camp.

When she padded into camp, Waterheart and Runningblaze were waiting for her.

"Where did you go?" Waterheart questioned.

Sandstar hesitated. Should she tell them about the prophecy? She decided to. It couldn't hurt, right? Her deputy and a senior warrior, they were both very trustworthy cats.

"I was at the Whispering Cave," Sandstar started. "I've received a prophecy from StarClan."

Waterheart's eyes widened, and Runningblaze pricked his ears.

"A prophecy?" the gray tabby tom repeated in disbelief. Sandstar nodded in response, then twitched an ear. "It's not that big of a deal...nothing important," she reassured, trying to convince herself more than her Clanmates.

In reality, she had no idea what was coming.

 **The next update WILL NOT take so long, I promise!**

 **Thanks for reading friends :D**


End file.
